


Reese的花园

by AnnNingShaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw
Summary: 冬天，我们就围在火炉边，他看着书，我看着他。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Reese的花园

**Author's Note:**

> Reese受了很重的伤。

好累，好想睡。  
  
梦里总是安全的，美丽的，虽然有时候——比如现在——总是找不到出路。  
  
Reese发现自己迷路了。周围的景色让人心醉，但Reese还是感到不安。无边无际的绿荫，金色的阳光，迷人的花香，可是，我是谁，这是哪？  
  
 **“John！”**  
  
有人在呼唤。声音好熟悉。他在喊我吗？John？这是我的名字？  
  
Reese疯狂地跑动起来，哪里是出路？这地方像一座迷宫，怎么总也跑不出去。  
  
“你在喊我吗？你是谁？你在哪？”  
  
好累，为什么总也跑不出去。  
  
“John。”  
  
“Harold。”  
  
绿荫消失了。宽阔的马路两旁是高大的梧桐树。秋天了，叶子铺了满地。Harold驾着马车来到他身边，伸出了手。  
  
“你来接我吗？”  
  
“是的，上来。”  
  
哦，那是Harold，他来接我了，他总是会来的。Reese忘了谁也不会忘了这个。  
  
Oh，Harold。好累，好想睡。  
 **  
“John！”**  
  
谁在喊我？声音为什么那么遥远？  
  
马车消失了。  
  
“Harold！你在哪！”  
  
山，无穷无尽的山。路突然变得熟悉起来。沿着山路一直往下，穿过那条河，沿着大坝一直往前，就能见Harold了，一定是这样的。Reese又跑起来。  
  
“Harold！”  
  
他不在这，为什么？这大概是梦，梦，不应该是由自己掌控的吗？为什么，连梦里，都找不到Harold。  
  
“John，回家吧。”  
  
“Harold。”  
  
山消失了。Harold突然出现在他旁边，牵着他的手，“John，该回家了。”  
  
“回家？”  
  
“是的，我们回家。”  
  
Harold牵着他的手，小个子的手很温暖，意外的宽大，被握住很安心。  
  
穿过藤蔓，他们来到一座房子面前。房子很宽敞，空空的什么都没有，只是积满了灰。  
  
没关系，我们会打扫干净的。会摆上家具，和Harold一起住在这里。我们会有一个火炉，冬天，我们就围在火炉边，他看着书，我看着他。  
  
“这是你的卧室，”Harold指着其中一间说——那是一间很大的卧室——“这是我的。”  
  
Reese走进他的卧室，里面还有一扇门，他推开走了进去，“嘿，Harold，你快看，这有座大花园！”Reese兴冲冲走进花园，花园可真美，可Harold去哪儿了。  
  
“Harold？你在哪？”  
  
Reese迷路了，无穷无尽的绿荫，金色的阳光，迷人的花香，但Reese感到不安。  
  
“Harold！你在哪？”  
  
他得尽快找到Harold，回到他身边。他们会有座大房子，有个火炉，有个花园。他们会住在一起，冬天，围着火炉，Harold看着书，他看着Harold。  
  
 **“John！”**  
 **  
“John！”**  
  
“John。”  
  
Reese醒来的时候，他腹部缠满绷带。是Harold。一定是。  
  
“Harold。”  
  
“John，你醒了。”小个子看起来很憔悴，脸也失去了光泽，眼镜不知道歪到哪里去了，他的声音有些颤抖。他喊John的时候声音真好听。真想听他再喊两声。  
  
“Harold，我不会撇下你一个人的，我保证。”我们还要一起搬去大房子里住，里面有火炉，有花园。他会有书房，我会有他。  
  
“Oh，John。”小个子握住他的一只手，在他额头上落下一个吻。Reese费力地用另一只手扶住小个子的脖颈，把自己的唇往那片樱红上凑。那片红唇正如想象中的柔软，一如本人。  
  
“这样好吗？”Reese试探着问道。可以吗？  
  
“好。”小个子叹息道。当然，为什么不呢？  
  
他们并排躺在床上，小个子精疲力尽，沉沉睡去。  
  
夜深了。Reese还醒着。他艰难地转过身来，看着身边熟睡的小个子，露出了微笑。这样就好了。  
  
我找到你了。


End file.
